


The Princess of Luthor

by superqueerdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence, Snow White - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, Villain Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers
Summary: Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Luthor, there was a girl with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	The Princess of Luthor

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Luthor, there was a girl with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. Her mother was a peasant woman, and her father was the king.

The girl’s name was Lena, and at first, she lived happily with her mother, knowing nothing of her father. Luthor was famous for their apples, and Lena grew strong running through the orchards and climbing the trees. When she was seven years old, however, her mother died, and when the king heard, he had her brought to court and claimed her as his daughter.

While the king and his son Lex readily accepted young Lena into the royal family, the queen was less welcoming. Lena may have been the king’s daughter, but she was not hers, and she did not appreciate this peasant’s daughter being granted the rank of a princess.

The years went on, and Lena grew up to be both beautiful and intelligent. Luthor had been at war with the neighboring land of Krypton for many years, and the king and Lex taught her about strategy and warfare. She was a fast learner, and they soon came to value her thoughts on their battle plans. Meanwhile, the queen only grew more jealous as Lena was included in meetings from which she was excluded.

* * *

At last, when Lena was eighteen years old, the war ended. As part of the peace treaty, it was agreed that the Kryptonian princess Kara would marry Prince Lex, and so the princess and seven of her most trusted knights came to the Luthorian court.

Lena had never seen a woman like Princess Kara. She arrived at court on an enormous dapple gray stallion, wearing deep blue armor and a scarlet cloak, a sword gleaming at her hip. The only sign she was not about to ride into battle was her hair, long and loose around her shoulders. At first, she was cool and aloof, polite to her hosts but clearly not forgiving them for waging war on her homeland. But then one day at tea, Lena introduced her to a special Luthorian apple pastry, and Kara’s smile was as bright and warm as the sun.

After that, the two princesses began spending more time together. They spent hours wandering the gardens, riding through the royal forest, and simply talking. Kara taught Lena the Kryptonian language, and Lena introduced her to all the Luthorian delicacies. Every morning, Lena watched Kara spar with her knights, admiring her muscles and the way her golden curls gleamed in the sun.

But other Luthorians were less fond of Kara, and the queen and Lex remained as distrustful of her as she was of them. When Lex had agreed to the terms of the treaty, he had expected to marry a meek young lady, not a powerful warrior who would not stand for injustice to her people, and he planned to quietly dispose of her.

Gradually, he began to slip small doses of poison into her food. If all went to plan, Kara would appear to die of a natural illness, and no one would dream of accusing Lex of not following through on the terms of the treaty when his betrothed had died so tragically.

But Lena knew her brother, and when Kara fell ill and the royal healers could not identify the disease, she confronted him. He ordered her to remember her place and stay out of it, but she refused, and when he drew his sword, she drew her dagger and fought back. He forced her back against a wall, his sword to her throat, and as he hissed threats into her ear, she plunged her dagger into his chest.

Prince Lex fell to the ground, dead. Blood soaking her hands and her dress, Lena ran to Kara’s knights’ rooms. They fetched Kara and fled the castle, and Lena fled with them.

Kara began to recover once she was away from court and Lex’s poison, and by the time they reached Krypton, she was strong and healthy again. Knowing the Luthorian court would want to punish Lena for killing the heir to the throne, she hid Lena in a small manor in the woods.

With Lex dead and Kara gone, the peace treaty was off, and Kara had to leave to lead her armies. She left Lena with the seven knights to guard her and promised to return as soon as she could. Lena missed her, but there were plenty of books in the manor, and she had been friends with the knights since they left the castle, so she was not bored or lonely. The one things she missed from Luthor were its apples.

Meanwhile, the Luthorian queen hunted furiously for her son’s killer. Unbeknownst to everyone but Lex, she had magical powers, and while the king and his generals searched with spies and troops, she used magic. She soon located the manor where Lena hid and considered what to do. Yes, she could tell her husband, and he could send soldiers to capture Lena and bring her back for execution. But the manor was deep in Krypton, and Luthorian troops might not be able to reach it. And the queen did not want to simply watch her traitorous stepdaughter’s execution; she wanted to kill her herself. And so, telling the king she was going to their hunting lodge and would be away for a while, she disguised herself as an old peasant woman and set off for Krypton with a basket full of poisoned apples.

When the queen arrived at the manor in the woods, most of the knights were off hunting, and the two who remained were reading in the library. And so Lena opened the door alone. “Apples for sale!” an old woman said.

Lena’s mouth watered, but she hesitated. “Those are Luthorian apples. Where did you get them? Krypton and Luthor have been at war for twenty years.”

“My mother is from Luthor, and she brought the seeds with her when she came to Krypton. These are from our family’s secret orchard,” said the woman.

Lena was not convinced, and she began to politely decline when she caught the apples’ scent. Luthorian apples had always smelled like home to her, like her happy childhood before her mother had died, and the queen’s magic only enhanced the scent. She blinked back tears and smiled. “All right. How much for one apple?”

She paid, and the woman handed her a shiny red apple. Lena bit into it and immediately collapsed.

The knights found her lying in the doorway as if dead. Her heart still beat, but no matter what they did, she would not wake. The knights who knew about magic and healing researched frantically, and eventually they discovered the poison’s cure: true love’s kiss. They sent for Kara and waited as Lena’s heartbeat grew weaker.

When Kara arrived at last, she could find no pulse in Lena’s snow-white wrist. Brushing aside her long ebony hair, she felt for a pulse on her neck. She found one – nearly imperceptible, and as she stood there, she felt it stop. “Lena, no, please…” she whispered.

A tear rolled down Kara’s cheek, and she gently pressed her lips to Lena’s blood-red ones. Then she fell to her knees beside her love’s bed and wept. After a moment, she felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes to see Lena looking at her. “Lena,” Kara breathed. “You’re alive!”

Lena seized Kara’s tunic and drew her close for another kiss. When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, Lena smiled. “I love you.”

Kara beamed, tears still streaming down her face. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Kara and her knights soon captured the Luthorian queen and negotiated a new peace treaty. The queen would be returned unharmed, Lena would be pardoned, and to seal the new treaty, the two princesses would marry. Lena was married in a beautiful white gown, and Kara wore the same blue armor and red cloak as when she had arrived at the Luthorian court.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, the knights are Alex, J'onn, James, Winn, Nia, Brainy, and Kelly.
> 
> Also, I listened to Cinder's Song by the Mechanisms a lot while writing this and really wanted to use one of its lyrics for the title. I couldn't find a line that felt right for the title, but it's a really good song and I highly recommend it!


End file.
